


what’s up yeosangie

by ccandycait



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, based on Hey There Delilah, stupid cheesy, woosang - Freeform, wooyoung brat, wooyoung plays guitar, yeosang baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: i heard hey there delilah on a whim and had to write a oneshot where wooyoung and yeosang are long distance bfs thanks
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	what’s up yeosangie

It had been one year, six months, and two hundred fifty-six days since Yeosang had last seen Wooyoung in person.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

There was a comfortable silence as Yeosang sat back in his computer chair. 

Yeosang missed Wooyoung too much. He missed him to where seeing him in a little box on the computer screen wasn’t enough. It didn’t cover the missed hugs and kisses that he used to get every day.

Yeosang wasn’t a friendless loser — he had Hongjoong and San to hang out with, but with Wooyoung being his boyfriend.... it’s obviously different being miles and miles away from him and not being able to even touch him. 

But lately.... it had gotten a little worse. It had been longer than Wooyoung had initially thought. He was in America trying to make his musical dreams come true and Yeosang fully supported him.  
Lately, though, he had felt a little bit worse about it.

Dark eyes studied the screen where Wooyoung smiled back at him, just as bright and full of joy as he was almost every night they skyped.

“How are you?” Yeosang asked, tangling his fingers in the bottom of his shirt for something to do. Anything to do, hiding his expression.

“Oh, same old, same old. I wrote a couple of new songs today because I was feeling extra creative... I won’t let you hear them yet, though.” Wooyoung smiled that cheshire-cat-grin of his and Yeosang wished he could smile back. “They’re a surprise. These ones are for you, Yeosangie. ~”

Yeosang squirmed in his chair. His anxiety was crushing on top of him where it had only been hovering above him when he had booted up his computer. He couldn’t do this forever.

“That’s nice,” Yeosang murmured, knowing that he should’ve said something more than that.

“Hm? I can’t hear you.” 

“Oh, I said that’s nice. Can’t wait.”

Wooyoung paused for a moment, his smile twitching. “Yeosangie, I know there’s something wrong. It’s been _way_ too long for me to not spot it, like, right away.” 

Yeosang blinked, watched Wooyoung lean forward with his eyes so bright even through the webcam. “I -”

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” Wooyoung continued, leaning his head against the palm of his hand. “You think I can’t see it just because nobody else can. It doesn’t work like that, Sangie.”

“I know,” Yeosang blurted. The volume of his voice surprised even himself. “But it’s not like I can talk about how much I miss you every night. It’s a recurring topic and I’m going to wear it out.”

Wooyoung shook his head, and Yeosang could see the disbelief in his expression, which only made him feel a bit worse. Of course Wooyoung was feeling the same way, but he never talked about it as much as Yeosang and it might him feel like he was whining.

“You know, if I could get my hands on your pretty little cheeks and get you to look at me, I would. Trust me, I know you miss me — I miss you too, baby.“ Wooyoung sighed, tapping his webcam gently. “And it’s okay to be upset about it and talk about it.”

“Y - Yeah, but you never talk about it,” Yeosang continued, his lisp slipping. “So I feel like it’s too much —”

Wooyoung’s smile twitched again, and Yeosang swore that the look in his boyfriend’s eyes was a little sad. He watched Wooyoung situate himself on top of his bed and Yeosang wished he could tell what he was thinking. He wished he could ask why he never talked about how he felt. He wished he could do something about it.

“Tell me what you’re worried about, Yeosangie. I’ll listen to you.”

Yeosang stared at the computer screen, into Wooyoung’s eyes as best as he could. He had been struck silent, eyes round and innocent and unknowing.

“I - I’m —”

“I know. Just tell me. And then I’ll tell you, okay?”

“Woo -”

“Okay?”

“...Okay.”

Wooyoung seemed satisfied with himself, as much as he could. Yeosang glanced away for a second, his fingers still toying with the ends of his pajama shirt. 

“Okay, well... I... It’s been... Like, a year and a half and you said it wouldn’t be that long... And I know it’s not your fault b - but -”

“But what?”

The gentle prompting had Yeosang looking back up at the screen, lips pursed in reluctance. He knew if he didn’t get this out though, it would sit on his chest for who knows how long until he broke.

“I’m not doubting you because I love your music and I think your voice is beautiful... But what if nobody wants to sign you? I mean, America is full of people trying to get with a record label... I....”

He looked up from where his head had fell. Wooyoung was sitting with his knees pulled up, staring at his laptop webcam with that gentle smile that was only ever reserved for Yeosang. His eyes were soft, and Yeosang felt a harsh pang of loneliness for him.

After all, Wooyoung was there alone. At least Yeosang had his friends to keep him company — all Wooyoung had was himself and his guitar. Wooyoung had every right to complain, but here he was listening to Yeosang talk about why he was scared.

“Go on.”

Yeosang visibly jumped, but wet his lips and continued. “I just don’t know when I’m going to get you back. I’m scared for us, but — I’m really scared for you. I don’t want this to be for... nothing... I miss you so much and it hurts, but I want you to be safe. I don’t want all your hard work to be ignored by assholes who don’t care about anything you do.”

When he finally looked back up, he was surprised to see Wooyoung staring back at him. It was his expression, though, that made Yeosang’s own crumble a little.

He had taken his bottom lip between his teeth so that it wouldn’t shake. There was a thin sheen over his eyes that Yeosang could see through the webcam, and the faint red that dusted over his nose and the apples of his cheeks made Yeosang himself want to cry. 

_“Wait_ , no, I’m sorry, I didn’t _mean it like that_ —”

“No, it’s okay, me too.”  
Wooyoung waved a dismissive hand in front of his face, looking away for a second like he was trying to get himself together. The sight squeezed Yeosang’s heart even tighter, and he felt bad for ever bringing the topic up.

He waited until Wooyoung had turned back to the screen. He was using his thumbs to wipe under his eyes, but they still looked wet whenever he looked back at Yeosang.

“Y - You’re right. We never talk about it - I don’t like talking about it... but it’s the truth. I just don’t like talking about the possibility of me not... making it.”  
Wooyoung didn’t look away, and it had Yeosang nearly choking. “But it’s a possibility, and I know it.”

Yeosang nodded, trying his best not to cry at the sight of Wooyoung so... not happy? He didn’t know the last time he had seen his boyfriend worried... He knew it was because Wooyoung didn’t like talking about his problems, especially with Yeosang of all people. But Yeosang just wanted to knock some sense into his head that that was what a relationship included.

Talking things out, solving problems, listening and helping when it was needed...

“I don’t mean to be such a downer,” Yeosang sighed, “But I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, since winter break let out.”

“I don’t blame you. I can guess you’re bored and lonely... I just hope Hongjoong-Hyung and Sannie are keeping you company,” Wooyoung mused.

“Never mind me! You’re the one who’s alone —”

“Don’t worry about me, Sangie.” Wooyoung wiped his eyes one more time, smiling gently. “It’ll... I’ll see you soon. You’ll be done with school in two more years, and I’ll be making history with my guitar and my voice. I mean, who’s gonna turn me down when I’ve finally gotten a hold of my vibrato?”

Yeosang laughed, doubtful but still a laugh nonetheless. He sniffed and he hated how hopeless he sounded, how Wooyoung was able to get himself together so easily. “Nobody. Nobody will, Wooyoungie.”

“That’s right. And I know you’re worried but just be patient. Study hard, okay? I’ll make it and then I’ll use all my millions and trillions of dollars and fly back to see you and never leave you alone again.” Wooyoung nodded, like the statement was final, but Yeosang could still see the tenseness in his shoulders.

“Mm... Wooyoung... J - Just know that if you’re ever worried, I want to talk to you about it. I know you don’t like to, but you have to or it’s just going to bother you.” Yeosang was quiet, but was still making sure that Wooyoung could hear him. “If you don’t, it’s just going to hurt you in the end.”

There was a beat of silence. Yeosang looked back at the screen and Wooyoung had scoffed, his nose going red again as he wiped the back of his hand over his eye again. 

“I know,” he laughed wetly, causing Yeosang’s heart to skip a beat. “ _I know_.”


End file.
